1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates generally to the field of software systems for integrating multiple modules and more particularly, to an integrated system for coordinating labeling and printing tasks according to complex business rules.
2. Description of Related Art
Many facilities run different software modules for handling different tasks, such as shipping, receiving, inventory control, order fulfillment, and the like. For every interaction between a user and one of these software modules, a corresponding output is usually generated. The output may be in the form of, for example, a printed document, a report, or the storage of a record to a database. Running various software modules on an as-needed basis represents an inefficient use of labor, equipment, and resources.
Many software modules currently in use required the user to make decisions based upon a certain input, such as the scanning of a bar code or the entry 6f a parcel tracking number. User decisions create a need for training and introduce the risk of human error into the system, often when the decision to be made is rote and always the same in response to a particular kind of input.
In addition to the risk of user decisions or choices made in error, a user may also neglect to make a decision or enter a choice to produce a desired output. For example, a user in a shipping department may print a packing slip but not a shipping label, and may neglect to update the inventory indicating an item has been packed and shipped.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved system for integrating discrete software modules and streamlining the various processes between receiving an input and producing a desired output.